


Des dents, des dents, des dents

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Caning, Goretober, Hard vore, Other, Reader-Insert, Suspension Bondage, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: One year ago, Daniel and Zola introduced their love to the world with quiet, friendly smiles.The world didn't take to them too kindly. And while they may have withstood insults to themselves, no one can harm their friends and live to brag about it.





	1. Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Goretober 2017 fills! Note that this is a sequel to my previous work, "You know that gut feeling?" And also has been on hiatus for.... forever.

The first attack didn’t  _ seem _ like an attack. So the gods in a certain, small area of the city had trouble maintaining shapeshifts - it didn’t last longer than an hour, so it wasn’t important, right?

But then it happened again, and again, and each time was worse than the last. Not that Daniel would have noticed, sequestered from divine politics as he was. It took something larger than mass panic to capture his and Zola’s attention once and for all.

Something like Zelda, stumbling in through the front door of their apartment, with their body a melting mess.

Daniel’s eyes went wide, his body seeming to freeze to the ratty, green couch. Zola was on her feet before he could blink, going to Zelda’s side with a flurry of worried questions. When she reached out to touch their side, however, Zelda flinched away with a groan.

Their tan skin was oozing, revealing reddish paste beneath that might once have been muscle. Zola’s own flesh stuck to the melting mess in thick strings, pulling it away from the lump of Zelda’s shoulder. It silenced her questions rather quickly.

“Fucking… humans,” Zelda gasped. Their voice bubbled wetly out of their throat.

“Do you want to, um, sit down?” Daniel offered, standing as if to give up his seat on the couch.

Laughing, Zelda shook their head vigorously enough that a steaming droplet flung off their cheek and onto the ground. “Can’t, I barely… made it here, hah… this stuff is fucking brutal.”

“Stuff?” Zola’s eyes flashed with rage. “Did someone do this to you? Was it that weirdass ex-cop, cause I keep reminding him he’s not human anymore -”

“Cool your tits.” Zelda patted Zola’s chest, as though their hand didn’t soak her shirt with viscous gunk, as though they weren’t slumping to the right, their leg seemingly unable to hold its shape under their weight. “Wasn’t… a god. More like air freshener of doom.”

Both Daniel and Zola fell silent as Zelda half-sat, half-collapsed onto the floor. “Are you gonna - explain, or?” Daniel asked hesitantly.

A look of intense concentration passed over Zelda’s face, and their body briefly bulged like a boiling pot of water before trying to reassert its natural shape. Their brown hair had turned goopy as well, blending into the lighter shade of their skin (except for the single green streak, which now resembled hair matted down with blood more than anything else).

“Okay, might as well, not like I can fuckin’ do anything but talk.

“Remember like, a year ago, those weirdo humans who had Daniel for a while? Turns… out they had, like… an actual plan. Also turns out those rumors weren’t rumors. I’m… screwed, for the next couple of hours. Dunno when it’ll wear off exactly.”

Unpleasant memories turned over Daniel’s stomach, and he was abruptly glad he hadn’t eaten lunch yet. He distinctly remembered the feeling of a needle pulling fluid from his eye, and had the unpleasant thought that it might’ve been a similar consistency to the meltiest parts of Zelda at the moment. Zola looked between him and Zelda, and her gaze promised death to the assholes who had dared hurt people she cared about.

But last time, she hadn’t been able to find them. And Daniel had no idea why this time would be different if they’d progressed so far in their “study” - and more, he didn’t know if he wanted it to be different. The thought of Zola being attacked by someone armed and dangerous… it didn’t matter if that someone was mortal or not. Daniel didn’t want to let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda Fact of the Day: They once dyed Daniel’s hair pink as a prank. They laughed even harder when he found a way to make it look stylish the next day.


	2. Mask

Leaning over Julian’s shoulder, Daniel squinted at the cylinder in her hands. “Could you just… turn it?”

Julian looked up from where she’d been fiddling with the chunk of metal to give him an incredulous look. “What do you mean?”

“The filters inside it. Could you turn them? So you could fit more in?”

“I… don’t know, actually.” She looked back down and blinked once, twice. “How did you say lungs maximize surface area again?”

“They’re like sponges,” he said. “But you said filters don’t get made like that.”

She pursed her lips and shook her head. They’d been fiddling with the gas mask designs for the past several hours, to the point where Zola had gotten bored and headed out to fetch them some pie. Rhubarb, just for Julian.

As a team, Julian and Daniel were effectively making something that the gods in the nearby area could wear. It would protect them from the effects of a mysterious gas which had recently begun sneaking around - and which, more importantly, wasn’t defensible using magic alone. Ordinarily Julian would’ve been pretty annoyed by Daniel’s insistence that the masks look good in addition to being functional, but for once she agreed that it was important.

Gods, hard-headed and self-important as they all were, would be reluctant to wear something they considered ugly or unpalatable. Fashion would help save lives. It had made both Daniel and Julian laugh, when they’d first realized.

“Do you want to take a break?” Daniel asked hesitantly, when a few more minutes of quiet work had gone by.

He smiled a familiar, resigned smile as she shook her head. “I can’t leave this half-finished.”

“Neither can I. It was worth asking, though.”

“Hey, if I change the shape to be a bit thinner, do you think it’ll be easier to make airtight?”

Daniel took the prototype mask from Julian to both see  _ and _ feel what she was talking about. She was just as good with her hands as Daniel was, handling the mechanical aspects of this as easily as he handed a needle and thread. Her stitches weren’t quite as even, though.

“Yeah, that’d help a lot, actually.” Julian and Daniel exchanged smiles; the recent weeks had been trying, and they both had a tendency to worry. Any victory, however slight, was something to be celebrated.

“You know what? I think I will take that break.”

Both of them stepped away from the kitchen table and towards the fridge almost simultaneously. It made Daniel giggle, how in-sync they were.

He tossed a few ice cubes in two different cups, then handed them over to Julian so she could fill them at the sink. They sipped in silence, breathing as freely as they could with poison closing in.

“How’s Yuki doing?” Daniel asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

With a snort, Julian flipped her long, black hair over one shoulder. “You know her. She’s not one to shrink from violence.”

“Yeah, guess not.” Daniel watched as Julian fiddled with the red rose she’d tucked behind one ear. “She’s got a soft heart, though.”

“Most of her friends are human,” Julian said with a slight smile. “She’s pretty safe.”

Though she hid it well, Daniel could see the tells in Julian’s face. She was fond as hell of her new “pupil.” In all likelihood, she was working extra hard to keep the poor kid safe. Before Yuki had showed up, she’d been much more levelheaded. While it was motivating her to work harder, Daniel also knew it wasn’t all good.

After all, this  _ was _ wartime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian fact of the day: she used to enter debate competitions to cream human opponents, especially men who didn’t think a brown girl could do it.


	3. Fruit

They just needed something carefree. Call it a distraction, call it a comfort, they just  _ needed _ it.

So they were doing something totally nonsensical and stupid and fun. Didn’t matter that it meant their bodies were even more magic and even less human than usual. Actually, that was part of the draw for the both of them.

Zola poked at Daniel’s meager bicep, utterly fascinated. “You’re so soft, it’s weird.”

“And your skin color’s all wrong,” Daniel pointed out. “But you don’t see me critiquing your shapeshifting.”

“Fair enough,” Zola acquiesced. Snuggling closer, she buried her nose in the crook of his neck. “Mmm, but damn do you smell good.”

Blushing, Daniel pressed closer. The truth was, she smelled good too. Mouth-wateringly good.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Zola ruffled his slightly-sticky hair. “Go ahead,” she purred into his ear.

How was he meant to resist temptation like that? In a second he was parting his lips and sucking on her bared shoulder as if he was trying to make a hickie. Instead of causing blood to rush to the surface, however, Daniel tasted something sweet. Fruity.  _ Kiwi. _

Though he moaned at the flavor and what was to  come both, he moaned all the louder when Zola drove her fingers into his arm. Ordinarily, the bone would’ve made this endeavor difficult. Right now, she could go straight through his body with ease.

“Taste yourself for me,” she ordered. “Need to see if you’re overripe, hart.”

He reluctantly detached himself from her shoulder and took her fingers in his mouth. They were fairly drenched in purple juice, and he sucked them clean obediently. He didn’t like the flavor quite as much as blood, or kiwi, but he certainly didn’t mind it. And the oozing, aching, purple holes in his flesh… well, those he  _ adored. _

“Think I could find your pit if I dug deep enough?” One of her nails tapped at his chest. “Is it in here?” Her nail trailed lower, raising goosebumps in its wake. “In your belly? Hmm?”

She pulled her other fingers out so he could answer, but he only panted in response. Fuck, they hadn’t even gotten to the main event yet, and he was  _ so _ hard.

Sighing as though he had disappointed her in some way (and then winking to let him know he hadn’t), Zola reached down to grip his cock. He was glad they’d decided to start off nude, and not just because fruit stains were hell to get out of clothes. “Already? So impatient, my hart.”

“P-please,” he managed at last.

“I know what you need,” she soothed. And then smoothly swing one leg over his lap, and impaled herself on his cock.

For the first time, he felt her pussy tear a bit around his hard flesh (not that she seemed to mind whatever sting accompanied that feeling). Inside she was cooler than usual, wetter, almost  _ mushy. _ That definitely shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

Daniel gasped as she began to rock her hips, but then all the breath was driven from him in an instant. All she had to do was lean down, set her jaw against where his ribs usually were, and bite down.  _ “Jesus christ!” _

“Mmmmhm,” she hummed as she chewed. The flush in her cheeks was a brighter green than her hair.

“Delicious,” she said after swallowing. “But you know what would be even better?”

All he could do was toss his head back and forth until she caught his cheeks in her palms. Leaning down until they were nose-to-nose, she murmured, “Bite back cutie pie. I’ll help you pick the seeds out of your teeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Zola fact of the day: They watched the show Lastman together when they heard about the dub. Daniel then proceeded to read the comics in french, much to Zola's annoyance, since she can't understand the language and he accidentally spoiled her.


	4. Ritual

You forced your eyes open, only to see Daniel lounging on the tarp-covered bed beneath you. He grinned upwards, lazy and satisfied with his recent orgasm. Not that you’d had anything to do with that, but he seemed more than happy to include you in the scene, even if he was taking a less hands-on approach than Zola.

Speaking of Zola…

Her hands were currently occupied with massaging your bared ass and upper thighs, gently ensuring that you were ready for what was coming. The way she’d tied you left you utterly vulnerable to her, your hips the highest point on your body, and you loved it.

“I’m ready,” you slurred happily, glad you’d taken the opportunity to offer them your, ahem, energy. You didn’t quite understand what they needed it for, but this had to be the best kind of magic imaginable.

Smile in her voice, Zola said, “I know cutie pie.” Her hands disappeared, and you held your breath in anticipation.

The first strike of the cane send a shock wave trembling through your whole body. You had no idea if this would be possible without Zola’s supernatural control and precision, and you didn’t care. The repeatability of this experience wasn’t your concern right now; you were too focused on the  _ feeling. _

Once again the cane came down, and this time you felt your skin part and begin to weep blood. She’d struck the very top of the “safe zone,” nearly the base of your spine, and it sent a thrilling tingle through your skin.

It didn’t occur to you until the third strike that each blow mingled your blood with Daniel’s, since Zola hadn’t bothered to clean the cane between uses. This was  _ absolutely _ a unique luxury, since human blood would run a risk of contamination that you didn’t need to worry about here. You squirmed happily as more blood beaded up and dripped in thin lines down your legs.

Though your arms trembled with strain you didn’t want this scene to have to end. You wished briefly for the endurance of a god, but then Zola stroked through your hair as she gave your thighs a bit of a rest, and you decided you liked that she had to treat you delicately. The care she put into each touch was breathtaking.

“This is a treat,” Zola cooed, as though reading your mind. “You’re so much softer than Daniel.”

“Hey,” he protested half-heartedly. Through a haze of tears, you saw his smile grow fonder.

Another blow, this one stinging more than aching, and if it broke your skin you couldn’t tell. It landed just above the backs of your knees, and only the ropes around your body stopped you from kicking out in surprise.

“Think you could handle more for me?” Zola teased.

“Please p-please - hah, I w-want…”

False consideration and a teasing light filled Daniel’s eyes. “I dunno, Zola. Seems pretty overwhelmed to me.”

“No, no I c-can, more, I - “

“Don’t worry cutie.” Zola kissed the small of your back. “I’ll give you as much as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Zola fact of the day: They don't often invite someone to see them during sexual intimacy. When they do, it's always a sub or a switch, never a dom. They also try not to display their powers in front of that person.


	5. Horror

While he had no great skill with healing, Daniel was worse than useless offensively. So when the others went to try to capture one of the humans scattering chemical death throughout the city, Daniel was left with Sam to tend to the wounded.

Fortunately, Daniel didn’t know any of the gods who had been badly enough hurt to ask Sam for help. Unfortunately, even Sam didn’t seem quite sure how to help them.

Clean air helped, of course. But magic could further disrupt their forms, leading to even faster melting, so they had to tread carefully. Sam’s strategy was to charge hardy plants like succulents with a gentle, healing power, and leave their little pots around the makeshift sick beds to spread their subtle assistance.

This strategy meant that they spent much of their time simply sitting with the gods, holding the hands that were intact enough for it, and hoping. Daniel was glad he wasn’t bothered by gore; more than one had exposed organs since their skin had sloughed off, and some had organs which had melted into one another, forming stinking messes.

The ones which had souls simple as Daniel’s, a human and an animal and a thought, were both lucky and unlucky. Zelda’s amalgamation of a dozen or more souls had led them to simply dissolve. But, for instance, the charity god Daniel was currently reading aloud to…

His body had shrunk grotesquely in places, fur sprouting up in scraggly tufts of black. Daniel wasn’t even sure which animal’s shape he was taking - he could’ve been a squirrel just as easily as a cat. All that was obvious was that his lungs were too small for his chest, shuddering and jerking with rapid breaths. Daniel’s attempts to sooth him hadn’t been helping for a while.

And then, abruptly, things got worse.

From the room where they’d isolated the worst-off god, Daniel heard Sam’s voice, gentle as always but strained with the slightest bit of stress. “Daniel, could you come here?”

Knowing that the tiny bit of audible distress meant Sam was beyond upset, Daniel hurried to her side. When he entered the doorway, however, his feet felt frozen in place.

The god was…  _ unspooling. _ There was no other word for the way she was coming undone. Not simply losing her form as the others had, nor shedding pieces of herself as her form shredded.

Daniel could feel her soul dissipating like so much mist, and it made a sick terror grip his heart as nothing else had in a very long time. It reminded him, sickeningly, of a hardwood floor and bare feet -  _ an execution. _

“We need to make her a new body,” Sam said. Her black skin was ashy, but her blue eyes shone with determination. “The old one’s done for. _ Create, _ Daniel, please.”

He didn’t know if he could do it. But he swallowed, and nodded, and knew she was as aware of the newness of this as he was. None of them had ever thought humans would turn on them like this. Old as gods were, there was no record of humans ever having done something like this before.

So Daniel stepped forward, and began the task of creating a new cloud of densely packed magic beside the one he could feel dying. He ignored that gods were meant to fade, not die in this blaze of pain. He ignored that it was as hard as trying to hold together fog with his bare hands. He kept trying, and would only give up if Sam told him to, or his own consciousness failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam fact of the day: She and Julian like bonding over fancy teas. Daniel sometimes joins in, but the details of tea trends and history are lost on him.


	6. Fistfight

Yuki’s fight club would’ve been unusual even if a god hadn’t been its founder. For starters, it was coed. Anyone who argued that they didn’t want to punch a girl got Yuki’s fist in their face fast enough to shut up quick.

It would’ve been unusual even if Zola and Daniel hadn’t showed up occasionally, as well. Yuki only allowed them because they were Julian’s friends at first, and then only because Zola fit in perfectly.

Daniel, with his more.. Ahem,  _ passive _ tendencies, didn’t make a particularly good fighter. But he was only required to fight his first night there, so it didn’t particularly matter later on if he preferred to sit there with a dumb smile while he took punch after punch.

This was why they were all gathered in the basement of a convenience store early Saturday morning. Or perhaps it was late Friday night - it was the strange point in time where the two blurred together. And it wasn’t as though they could simply ask someone to check a clock, at the moment.

Zola went reeling backwards as a fist connected to her jaw. She grinned, lips red because they’d been cut on her own teeth. “That all you got?”

The reedy boy in front of her screwed up his face, nose wrinkling unattractively, and went at her once more. He got another punch in, but a moment later her leg was sweeping his out from under him, landing him hard on his back. He snarled, animalistic despite the fact that he was purely human, and grabbed at her ankle desperately.

Everyone in the room fully understood that Zola  _ chose _ to let herself fall. She might not’ve been the best fighter ever, but she was  _ experienced, _ and her opponent was new.

Then they were rolling on the floor together, Zola struggling to put the boy in a lock. He simply continued punching, the common mistake newbies made, and though she eventually immobilized him he did manage a couple lucky shots. One, in particular, left her with a cut in her cheek that looked mild at first. It wasn’t until she swirled the blood in her mouth and some spurted out the side that the viewers realized the cut went  _ through _ her cheek.

She stood up when the boy tapped his defeat, one eye already swelling shut. She had a wide smile on, and it only grew wider as she got rough claps of congratulation on her back. “You fight good, kiddo,” she shot at the boy slowly climbing to his feet.

“He fights  _ well,” _ Daniel corrected quietly. Zola only winked in response.

“I’m next,” Yuki said, shoving her way into the middle of the room. Everyone here was her friend; while they looked at her with respect, they didn’t part ways to allow her through. She didn’t  _ want _ that, not blind devotion nor worshipfulness. Ironic, for a god.

Without a word, a huge girl with a shaved head dove at Yuki. Going up on her tiptoes, Yuki smoothly dodged out of the way, a vicious glint shining in her eyes. Her nails were cut to the quick, but if they’d been long Daniel had no doubt she’d hold them like claws.

It happened just after one of the black parts of Yuki’s hair was grabbed and harshly yanked. Blood trickled down the side of her face from a tear in her scalp, and the girl she was fighting had an epically fat lip. The battle was going in Yuki’s favor, but it was going slowly, and that was all she could ask for.

And then a crash sounded upstairs, an astringent scent entering the air. Yuki and her opponent stayed frozen in place for a moment, a hand knotted in Yuki’s loose-fitting tank top and Yuki’s fist poised to knock her breath out. They broke apart a moment later, moving together like a pair of predators towards the stairs.

Julian came hurtling down the stairs, an elegant, red and gold mask fashioned in the shape of a bird beak over her nose and mouth.

“Are you guys okay?” She said, normally perfect hair in utter disarray as she tossed her head around to find Yuki, Daniel and Zola. “There was… another…”

Brown eyes glazed with shock, or fear, or something else, Julian finished her thought. “...Attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki fact of the day: Just about the only way to get her to blush is to put her in front of Sam. Bonus points if Sam is sweaty from working in a garden for a good portion of the day.


	7. Hooks

It slid into his cheek smooth as a dream, but that wasn’t what he loved fishhooks for. No, what he loved them for was the barb, ghostlike against his tongue, teasing.

Pain flared white-hot in his brain as Zola tugged on the fishing line leading from his face. “That good?” She asked, soothing and pleased.

“Uh-huh,” his voice came out thick and awkward, an open-mouthed hum.

“Here comes the second one,” she warned. It was necessary, with the way his eyelids had drooped most of the way shut, and his eyes had rolled back far enough that all he could see was black. He made another accepting sound, then felt the point of a second fishhook in his opposite cheek.

When both were in place, he forced his eyes open. Blood was a heady taste on his tongue, but all he could think as he kneeled in front of Zola was that he wanted  _ more. _ She smiled, as though she knew what he was thinking, and tugged the fishing lines away from both sides of his face, as though he were smiling back.

“Do you think you can nod and shake your head, if I ask you questions?”

In answer, Daniel nodded, savoring the twin lightning flashes of pain that ignited in his face. Zola laughed and kissed his forehead.

“Do you want more small hooks next?”

His stomach panged with longing, and he gave a second nod.

Baring more of her teeth, Zola said,  _ “Wonderful.” _ She released the fishing lines, but didn’t need to tell Daniel to keep still and avoid jostling them. She doled out the pain at the moment, not him.

Next came a hook into his left wrist, which she tied to the one in his left cheek, so that he had to hold his hand close to the side of his head. She did the same on his right side, and then added hooks to the insides of his elbows, the soft, sensitive skin there screaming in protest.

Even the smallest twitch would send lances of agony through him, the points of the hooks like anchors for his attention. He wasn’t even sure where Zola was - wasn’t sure if his eyes had closed again, or remained open. All he knew was that he’d had several wet dreams about this, and none of them had even come close to how lovely it felt.

Using hooks that had longer lengths of fishing line attached to them, Zola pierced the gaps between Daniel’s toes and tied them to the existing web by his face. He was crying now, trying desperately to stop his body from flinching away from the pain like it wanted to.

That done, Zola leaned back and gave him an appraising look. “Large hook next, I think,” she said thoughtfully. “Unless you have any objections?”

It took all of Daniel’s worn-down willpower to steel himself before he nodded. Still, a broken sound came out loud and clear through his open mouth. But Zola knew that, despite the pain, Daniel could handle more. He  _ wanted _ to handle more.

So she grabbed a meathook, so huge it made her hands look positively dainty, all thick, unforgiving, black iron. This didn’t slide into Daniel’s body; it took tons of force to drive it into his thigh, and for a while all it was was putting more and more pressure on the soft skin, denting it inwards and bruising it deep until -

They weren’t going to be able to have sex tonight, Daniel knew. But that was fine. Not every scene had to lead to sex, and this would leave him more wrung out and relaxed than any sex could anyway. He smiled at Zola, and didn’t even care when it made the various fishhooks hurt more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda fact of the day: They're a furry. Their fursona is a spotted hyena, and yes, they're into yiffing. It's one of the only fetishes that confuse Daniel and Zola, and they love to tease the two about it.


	8. Crystals

Volunteering to be the guinea pig for this particular experience had been a no-brainer for Daniel. His particular powers gave him a good chance of recovery if it didn’t work, and his more stable soul gave him a better chance of surviving the chemical attacks in the first place.

Zelda had taken to calling the “air freshener of death”  _ ARK. _ This stood for Arse Ripping Killer. Also, it melted people’s faces off, they reasoned.

Though he would’ve preferred to use plants, they had to work with human limitations, and human magic tended to follow the lines of human belief. This left him with a handful of quartz that they’d charged with the help of, ah - his and Zola’s mutual friend. There was still one remaining problem, however, because nothing in his life could be simple.

Simply wearing the crystals wouldn’t be enough. They had to be inside him, and while he’d joked about “shoving them somewhere private,” they really had to be nigh impossible to get out.

Looking down at his sliced-open calf, Daniel shook his head. “I’ll just grow them out of my own body, next time. It’ll be simpler.”

Zola held the first chunk of crystal up to the light, then grinned as she looked at Daniel through it. “Why, you wanna make them pretty? You’d probably pick something like amethyst, huh.”

“Amethyst is a symbol of psychic power,” Daniel argued halfheartedly. His eyes were hooded, and the pain in his leg was fogging his brain, even though it wasn’t intended to be sexual in the slightest.

“Mm,” Zola hummed, shoving the first quartz into Daniel’s leg. It set a burning ache deep in his muscles, but he was glad she was getting it done quickly. “You’d look pretty great with crystals piercing you from the inside out, at least.”

“Yeah?” Daniel huffed out a breath as she pushed the second in. “You’d want lots of spikes, then.”

“For sure,” Zola agreed. She stroked Daniel’s cheek for a moment, drawing his attention from his leg to her face. Her eyes were shining with possibilities, and it drew his thoughts like she’d drawn his eyes, into a future where this war was over and they could play without care once more. “Huge spires of it. Some coming out of your eye, so you’ve got bloody teardrops dripping down.”

“I’m a priceless - ah, jewel,” Daniel joked. “I wonder if I could add spikes along all of my bones.”

“You could,” Zola said. “I’m sure of it.” Then she kissed him, slow and claiming and thorough.

Her tongue thrusted into his mouth, and her fingers into his leg. Both were warm and wet; both made him whimper against her soft lips. She tasted like mountain dew, which made him wrinkle his nose, but under that was the faint sourness of fear, and - he wouldn’t let her lose him.

He tried to convey that with the kiss. It was hard, since he wasn’t used to taking charge with her at all, but he suckled her tongue softly, showed her all the care he planned to show her for years - for centuries - to come.

Breaking the kiss, Zola murmured, “One more stone.” Then she leaned forward, as though she was going to kiss him silly while she put it in, but the slam of a door stopped her.

“Alright lovebirds!” Zelda said, barging in and grinning at where they were sat on the carpeted floor. “Break up the kissy fest, time to charge headfirst into some homicidal maniac’s layer.”

“Deicidal,” Julian corrected them crisply. She politely kept her gaze off of Daniel and Zola’s vulnerable position; though, judging by the way Zola was sticking her tongue out at Zelda, she wasn’t feeling particularly embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitchtipthegnawer fact of the day: I always finish my goretober guys, even though I never actually. Finish it in October. Have no fear, however, and I hope you enjoy the updates to come! Check me out at these links if you want to stay the most up-to-date: [my main tumblr,](http://twitchtipthegnawer.tumblr.com/) [my nsfw/gore tumblr,](http://twitchingcorpse.tumblr.com/) [and my twitter.](https://twitter.com/twitchingcorpse?lang=en)


End file.
